


Discoveries

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Gobstones (Harry Potter), Post-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione is visiting Harry over the summer break. In the back garden and enjoying the summer breeze, Harry introduces Hermione to another aspect of wizarding culture: gobstones.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: N5 - Gobstones
> 
> This one-shot takes place in an adopted!Harry au I write stories for every now and then. I don't have any work published online anywhere. I just like to work on it when I'm bored.

Hermione had seen a Gobstones set the first time she and her parents had walked through Diagon Alley. But when she learned the loser was sprayed by a foul-smelling substance, she was turned away from the game completely. 

That’s why she was currently staring at Harry quizzically. Why would he even suggest they play it? And why did she agree before she really thought about it? 

She was happy to have a friend in Harry. More than happy to receive an invitation to visit him now that school was out for summer. So she was willing to play this odd game, just this once. 

Harry began to talk about what they were planning for his twelfth birthday while he set up the gobstones. They were sitting outside in the back garden while his mum was in the kitchen chatting with Hermione’s mum. 

“Have you ever played with marbles?” Harry asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “Not really.” 

“Oh. Well, the game is pretty much the same. We each get a turn trying to push the gobstones out of the circle. The one with the most wins.” He held up a purple gobstone. “These don’t shoot out any stinky stuff so we’re safe.” 

Hermione practically sighed with relief. 

Harry handed her the purple stone. “They do shoot out water though. Is that okay?” 

Hermione nodded. “I didn’t know you played this game.” 

He laughed lightly. “My mum and I used to play all the time when I was a kid, well when I was younger. It’s also a quiet game I could play whenever my mum had to take me to work with her.” He picked up a green stone. “Ready?”

She nodded. “What does your mum do?”

He set his stone on the ground and pushed it toward the gathered gobstones. “She’s a musician.” 

The gathered gobstones spread out slightly, but none rolled out of the circle Harry had drawn. 

Hermione gasped. “She is? What does she play?” 

“The violin,” he answered. “Your turn.” 

She pushed her stone into the scattered set. One stone rolled close to the drawn circle. “I love the sound of the violin. Do you know how to play?” 

“Yup. I was taking weekly lessons until I started Hogwarts. Mum said I didn’t have to join the music club if I didn’t want to. Although, if I don’t make the Quidditch team in the fall I think I might join.” 

He moved around the circle and pushed his stone again. This time one stone was pushed out of the circle. He picked it up and set it down beside him. 

“Does that mean your mum works in the muggle world?” Hermione pushed her gobstone again and pushed out two other stones with it. 

“No. She’s part of a magical orchestra here in London.” 

“Really? I didn’t know there were magical orchestras here. Does that mean there are theatres and museums? Like in the muggle world?” There was still so much Hermione didn’t know about the world she was now a part of. 

Harry clutched his knees and his eyes went wide with excitement. “There is! I never imagined either. I mean I had no idea what could even be  _ in _ a magical world when my mum adopted me. If you can experience it in the muggle world there’s a chance there’s something similar in the magical world.” 

Hermione sat back and sighed. “That’s amazing.” 

Harry grabbed the two stones Hermione had knocked out and set them down next to her leg. 

“Wait, does that mean there are libraries? Not just bookshops?” 

“I’m sure there is. I’ve only ever gone to public libraries with my mum. I’m sure my Uncle Remus knows.” 

A burst of restlessness filled her up. She was so excited about the idea of a magical library that she didn’t even mind when she was sprayed with water after losing that round of gobstones. 


End file.
